Candles
by Rainbow Skittlez2468
Summary: America and England decide to go to a party at Franc's house. It sounds bad already . . WARNING: LEMON YAOI


America and England rushed to the party they were already late for because Alfred was _dying _for a milkshake. So they had to walk to the milkshake shop and run to France's house. At first they were a little uneasy about going to a party that was hosted by France, but they went so they had _something _to do besides argue about America's fatty habits. When they arrived lithe house was covered in blue decorations. "Hey! That's one of my flag colors! Haha!" America stated. "I think he chose that color because its popular." England replied rather annoyed. "Ah~! Arthur, Alfred, come in~!" France said surprisingly not acting like a douche. The boys walked inside the living room and re-looked around the room. Just like they saw before, romantic land pervert things everywhere covered by blue decor. Arthur being the smarter of the two thought he was trying to cover it. Alfred immediately ran towards the food table eating everything in site. France announced loudly," Alright everyone~! Now we can play the scavenger hunt~! You may take a map, and~ GO~!" Everyone ( Russia, Germany, drunk Italy, Japan, China, England, and America ) got a map and dashed through the mansion.

About fifteen minutes later America and England ( who decided to work together ) walked into a room and looked around their eyes widening. It was a dark red room filled with bright red candles, all off them lit. There was a bed with a black comforter and silk dark pink pillows. They looked at each other then back at the room. As their mouths dropped open in surprise, they sucked in a breath and were suddenly hit with a strange smell. Alfred felt a tingling all over his body and shivered slightly, turning to look at England. The blonde country was about to say something but after one look at England's face he was stunned into silence. The shorter country was blushing all over and his eyes had a sultry look in them as they swiveled over to America.

"A-Alfred," he stuttered out, surprising America yet again with his casual use of his name,"I-I need you to...kiss me."

"Arthur, you... Are you sure? 'Cuz I don't think that I'll be able to stop at just kissi-" the blonde country was abruptly cut off when Arthur's lips crashed in to his.

The short country moved his mouth against Alfred's, licking at his lower lip hesitantly. Alfred parted his mouth in shock, and Arthur wasted no time in pushing his tongue getting over his surprise, the glasses wearing blonde pushed Arthur's tongue back in his own mouth and thrust his muscle into the dark cavern. Alfred shoved the shorter man into the wall, his hands twisting into his hair, crushing Arthur even closer to him. The thick eye-browed man let out a loud moan while he twisted his arms around Alfred.

Alfred smirked at the loud noises that his partner was making, before moving his lips to the others jaw. Arthur let out a disappointed whimper at the loss of sensation. They were quickly replaced be intense panting as the Blondie trailed kisses down to his throat, Stopping occasionally to nip and suck at the soft skin. Arthur ran his hands down Alfred's chest, quickly removing his jacket, and throwing it aside with the button-up party shirt following soon after. Alfred ripped his lovers shirt off of him,quickly removing his lips from the pale throat.

As Alfred moved to kiss the short country,Arthur flipped them around so that Alfred was now pressed against the wall. He trailed his fingers down the slightly annoyed country's sides while moving his head down to capture a nipple in his mouth. A slight groan escaped Alfred's mouth as he began to suck on it. Arthur gave the other nipple the same treatment before moving his head down the blondes body. He quickly undid the others pants and pulled them down, throwing them somewhere behind the two. As Arthur slid his fingers over the waist band of the red boxers, he glanced up at Alfred.

The tall country slipped his glasses off before smirking at the man kneeling on the floor."Go ahead," he whispered as he leaned his head back against the wall.

Arthur happily peeled the boxers off,revealing the air-headed country's immensely large erection. His breath blew out in amazement, causing the man below him to groan softly. As Arthur leaned closer and licked up the pre-cum spilling out of the tip, Alfred threw his head back in pleasure and let out a loud groan. The short country smiled slightly before taking as much of Alfred as possible into his mouth and slowly sliding up and down his length. The blondie's fingers tangled in his lovers hair, holding him close. Arthur slowly built up speed, pumping what he couldn't reach with his hand. Alfred's groans increased as the pleasure built up in his stomach. He shouted his lovers name out as he was pushed over the edge with waves of ecstasy. Arthur easily swallow his cum, and let the shaking country lean on his shoulders as he came down from his orgasm.

Alfred looked down at his short blushing partner, feeling himself grow hard again at the pulled .he pulled Arthur up and gave him a surprisingly gentle kiss, before pulling him on to the swept his lips down to Arthur's throat sucking hardly at his hand trailed down to remove the shorties pants and boxers.

Arthur openened his mouth to moan loudly, when three fingers were roughly shoved in. He carefully licked and sucked on all of to blondie decided that they were wet enough he slowly pulled the fingers out and carefully massaged his lovers entrance before plunging one finger in.

Arthur gasped at the combonation of pain and pleasure as the tall country began to move his finger in and out, building a slow rhythm before adding a second hissed out in pain, his eyes flying open.

"sshh... Don't worry it won't hurt for long,"Alfred soothed the man beneath him before scissoring his fingers, stretching the tight space.

"Al-A-fre-_ah!..."_ the short man moaned out loud at the pleasure coursing threw soft noises grew louder as Alfred inserted his third finger, stretching Arthur before thrusting in and saw stars when they brushed over a spot deep in him,the pain now completely gone.

The blonde country abruptly pulled all of his fingers out, making his lover whimper with caused a smirk to rise to his sweaty face, before he lined his impressive erection up with Arthurs thrust with all his might, sheathing himself completely inside of the short country's opening.

"N-no, d-don't move, please...plea-please,"Arthur choked out between felt an immense amount of pain as he tried to get used to the feeling if Alfred's giant manhood inside of him.

"Do-don't worry honey,"America repled when-SLAP!

"Don't ever call me that again," Arthur growled out.

"gosh, fine," Alfred grumbled out, then be pulled almost compleatly out before harshly thrusting back in. He built up a fast rhythm, pumping Arthur's cock with his Alfred pounded into the short country's prostate he moaned out loudly and thought that he might pass out from the pleasure.

" Alfred, I-I... Love you!"Arthur shouted out as he and the blondie reached completion at the sand collapsed on top if him and carefully pulled himself out.

"I love you too...honey," he whispered before quickly falling tired smiled before cuddling up to his chest and passing out

~The next say~

France decided he didn't like the smell of the candles coming from his special room, so he decided to walk down there and change them out. He opened the door and found Alfred's tie and England's belt. He then knew exactly who "played" there.


End file.
